


翡翠之光

by Alvis_Liang



Category: Justice League: War
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-22 11:18:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2505824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alvis_Liang/pseuds/Alvis_Liang





	1. Chapter 1

    哈尔对于自己人生中的种种意外都已经习以为常了，身为宇宙最强军团中的一员，如果他对于每一件突然发生的事情都大惊小怪的话，那他从一开始就不会被戒指选中了。但今天发生的一切似乎是对他承受能力的一种考验。他不仅遇到了来自未知世界的敌人（原来在宇宙中还存在着守护者所不知道的东西，看他们那装神弄鬼的劲头，他还以为他们什么都知道呢），还遇见了只存在哥谭的街头传说中的蝙蝠侠。

    哈尔一直对蝙蝠侠保持着很大的兴趣，想想看吧，一只只在黑暗中出没的人形蝙蝠，神出鬼没，令哥谭的恶徒闻风丧胆，配合着哥谭浓厚的云层和昏暗的街道，简直就是恐怖小说的标准配置。巴里一直觉得蝙蝠侠是一只生活在哥谭某个日益颓废的庄园里的吸血鬼，有着强烈的不属于吸血鬼的道德观念，所以专挑坏蛋下手，吸食他们的血液并教训他们，同时从他们的血液中获取让自己生存下去的能量。哈尔虽然不完全赞同，但还是同意了某些关于蝙蝠侠是个吸血鬼的设想。

    但蝙蝠侠只是个穿着蝙蝠装的正常人类。虽然他看起来训练有素，还有许多只存在于小说里的神奇玩意，但他的的确确只是一个普通人，没有任何超能力。巴里会很失望的，哈尔想，他对蝙蝠侠是个吸血鬼这件事坚信不疑。

    可巴里似乎对蝙蝠侠是个正常人这件事接受良好，而蝙蝠侠现在正站在他面前要求他把自己送回哥谭。

    “你把我带过来的，用你那无所不能的戒指造出来的那跟通行信号灯一样显眼的绿色飞机。”蝙蝠侠的语气该死得理所当然，“而且我们需要好好谈谈。”

    在战争中遭受到破坏的街道还没有疏通，道路两边竖立的楼房看起来也摇摇欲坠，幸存下来的人们充满感激地围绕着他们。这里有这么多事情需要哈尔去做，哪怕只是朝那些终于不会尖叫着逃离他的群众们微笑着招手也比和蝙蝠侠这个自大的控制狂待在一起要强。但哈尔还是带着蝙蝠侠飞离了这片已经沦为了废墟的码头。

    一路上他们都保持着沉默，蝙蝠侠似乎把要跟他谈谈这件事抛在了脑后，而哈尔也难得的不想发表任何意见。他们沉默着抵达了哥谭，哈尔惊奇地发现哥谭竟然没有在这场跨种族的战争中受到太大的波及。

    “我们把原本应该在哥谭打开的母盒带到了大都会，”蝙蝠侠像是有读懂人心的能力，“哥谭已经受够了摧残，不需要那些外星人来毁坏更多了。”

    “你想跟我谈些什么？”哈尔问。

    蝙蝠侠沉默了一会，接着说：“我需要研究一下你的戒指，我还要跟你谈谈有关于哈尔·乔丹和布鲁斯·韦恩的事情。”

    哈尔灵巧地绕过横挡在前方的楼房，却把装着蝙蝠侠的球体重重地砸在了墙上。“抱歉。”他毫无诚意地说。

    蝙蝠侠双手撑着球壁稳住了自己：“你并没有费心隐藏你自己的身份。”

    “你也没有，”哈尔还击道，“你刚刚直接告诉我了，你是布鲁斯·韦恩。”

    “而你甚至不知道布鲁斯·韦恩代表了什么。”

    哈尔哼了一声，转移了话题：“我该把你送到哪？”

    当他们终于抵达了蝙蝠洞后，哈尔感叹道：“至少巴里有一点没猜错，你确实住在庄园里。”

    “闪电侠？”蝙蝠侠说，“你是说他那些我是个吸血鬼的幻想？”

    哈尔点点头，他看着蝙蝠侠把在战斗中弄得破破烂烂的披风和面罩解下来丢在地上，露出他那张属于人类的脸，他现在不再是蝙蝠侠了，而是布鲁斯·韦恩。

    “你不应该随便地说出他的名字，他显然不像你一样对自己的真实身份毫不在意。”布鲁斯拽掉了手套，露出了更多属于人类的部分。

    “你是怎么知道我的身份的？”

    “你刚开始活跃的时候我就注意到你了。”布鲁斯伸出手，解开了自己的盔甲，露出了被汗浸透了的内衣，“你并没有费心隐藏自己的真实身份，有心调查的人总是会发现一些蛛丝马迹，但我真正确定你的身份还是在今天。”

    布鲁斯朝着哈尔微微一笑：“我摘下你的戒指时，你的伪装失效了，我看见了你的胸牌。”

    哈尔愣住了，他有过许多关于蝙蝠侠的幻想，但他从未想过蝙蝠侠会是个普通人类，就跟他没有想到蝙蝠侠还能有如此柔和的笑容一样。

    “现在我得和你谈谈你的戒指的事情。”布鲁斯正色道，“我注意到它是靠你的意志力控制的，而且能具象化所有你能想象到的东西，这是一件危险的武器。而你似乎总是不够专注，你具象化出来的东西并没有你想象的那么坚固，它们有时会出现裂痕。”

    “我足够专注了。”哈尔反驳道，“我接受过训练，我知道该怎么控制戒指，我也知道该怎么控制我自己的脑子。”

    “你知道吗？”布鲁斯朝他慢慢逼近，“你真的知道吗？你在战斗时足够专注吗？你把注意力放在如何取胜上了吗？在我看来你的注意力总是会被各种事情分散。”

    “比如说呢？”

    “比如说，当你在受到诱惑的时候你会怎么做？你的意志会产生动摇吗？”布鲁斯已经贴得足够近了，哈尔向后退了一步，他的腿碰到了控制台前那把宽大的扶手椅的边缘。而布鲁斯还在缓慢地靠近，他伸出手，抚摸着哈尔的戒指具象出来的用来固定他骨折的手臂的夹板。

    哈尔向后仰了仰，布鲁斯一直盯着他的脸，这让他觉得有点不舒服。而布鲁斯的手从他的夹板移动到了他的肩膀，缓慢而不容拒绝地把他按在了椅子上。


	2. Chapter 2

    蝙蝠侠的座椅足够宽敞，但哈尔还是觉得太拥挤了。他已经紧紧地贴在椅背上了，但布鲁斯还在不断地贴近。布鲁斯分开双腿趴跪在他身上，他的腿被布鲁斯紧紧夹住动弹不得，布鲁斯的一只手仍旧按在他的肩膀上，另一只手摸上了他戴在左手上的灯戒。

  
    “这是一件足够强力又足够危险的武器。”布鲁斯的声音低得像是在耳语，事实上他确实是贴在哈尔的耳边说话，“它能给予你无与伦比的力量，你能用它做到任何的事情，但它同时也能麻痹你。它让你无所不能，也让你目空一切，如果你失去了它…”

  
    布鲁斯的手指勾弄着灯戒边缘，沿着灯戒的形状划弄着。哈尔想起了之前他在自己毫无察觉的情况下摘下了灯戒，这让他暗自警觉起来。

  
    “我被训练过如何应付这种情况，”哈尔捏紧了拳头，他侧过脸，盯着布鲁斯的耳尖，“我知道在戒指能量耗尽时该怎么做。”

  
    “所以这枚戒指的能量并不是无穷无尽的。”布鲁斯抬了抬头，他的声音里带着难以掩饰的得意，这让哈尔感到莫名的生气。

  
    布鲁斯贴得太近太紧了，以至于他的每次呼吸都吹在了哈尔的耳旁。他的体温神奇地穿透了绿灯侠的制服，通过他俩身体贴合的部分传递到了哈尔的身上。哈尔甚至能闻到刚刚那场战争残留在他头发上的味道。那种汗水里混杂着的奇异味道掺杂在哈尔的怒气里，狠狠地击中了他。

  
    “你又分心了。”布鲁斯的手顺着哈尔的手臂滑了下来，他用手指叩了叩哈尔具象出来的夹板，那副夹板在刚刚产生了一丝裂痕。“你总是这么容易走神吗？”

  
    “你到底想干什么。”哈尔生硬地说，他的每一丝肌肉都在因为愤怒而紧绷，又因而紧张而颤抖。

  
    “我认为这非常明显。”布鲁斯支起身子，拉开了他俩之间的距离，哈尔终于能够看清楚他的脸和他的表情了。布鲁斯不像是套着蝙蝠装时那般的自大与傲慢，却也掩盖不住那种印刻在骨子里的骄傲与自信。他微微低着头看着哈尔，哈尔周身的光芒让他的身上也沾染上了一层翠色。那些碧绿的光柔和地勾勒出布鲁斯的轮廓，他就那么跪坐着，他的双腿塞在哈尔的腿和座椅的扶手之间，他的手还停留在哈尔的小臂上，他的胯部和哈尔的贴合在一起，而这让一切都变得简单起来了。

  
    哈尔突然平静了下来，那些伴随着布鲁斯的话语和动作缓慢积攒起来的强烈感觉在一瞬间变得如此清晰。这简直太明显了，布鲁斯那些意义不明的话语和那些亲密无间的动作都在隐晦地呐喊着那个答案。

  
    哈尔除去了灯戒在他身上营造出来的伪装效果，露出他被绿灯侠的制服掩盖住的橙色的服装。散发着绿光夹板仍旧固定着他受伤的手臂，灯戒仍旧在他的中指上待命，但他现在看上去就是个跟布鲁斯一样的人类了。

  
    “你就不能有话直说吗？”哈尔甚至在问出口的一瞬间就猜想到了答案。

  
    “‘绿灯侠能解决所有的问题’，”布鲁斯用一个笑容回答了所有的问题，“你可以试试看能不能帮我纠正这个毛病。”

  
    这是一个挑衅，如果对方是一个街头流氓，哈尔会毫不犹豫地让他见识见识绿灯侠是如何巧妙而精确地剔除掉一个人身上腐坏堕落的部分——用他的灯戒。

  
    哈尔从与蝙蝠侠见面的那一刻起——也许他为蝙蝠侠是确实存在的惊叹了那么一分钟——就无时不刻不想要好好教训蝙蝠侠一顿。现在机会来了，虽然并不是他想象中的那种方式，但也不失为一种好方法。一切都是那么的完美，布鲁斯的眼里燃烧着不容错认的欲望，就算他不脱掉盔甲哈尔也注意到了他那隐藏在披风下的诱人的背部曲线，哈尔感觉到战争带给他的兴奋溶在他的血液里叫嚣着要发泄，他简直是迫不及待地要享受一次酣畅淋漓的性爱了。

  
    只除了一点。

  
    他那只被捏折了的胳膊笨拙地横在身前，就连张合手指都会牵动起一阵钝痛。

  
    “需要帮忙吗？”布鲁斯问，那讨厌的笑容似乎已经黏在了他的脸上。

  
    “不，不必了。”哈尔突然想到了一个主意，他简直要赞叹起自己来了。“你刚刚问我，如果我在战争中受到了诱惑，我会怎么办。”

  
    哈尔的灯戒突然爆发出一阵绿芒，一副束具从灯戒中蹿了出来，在布鲁斯还没来得及做出反应的时候把他的双手束缚在了身后。布鲁斯晃了一下，随即挺直腰背，向后坐在了哈尔的腿上。他撇过头看了一眼固定住自己双手的束具，露出了一个颇有趣味的表情：“这就是你的回答？你想让我看看你的意志有多么坚定吗？”

  
    “不。”哈尔也坐直了身体，他用那只完好的手臂把布鲁斯压向自己，直到他们挺立的欲望隔着衣物挤压在一起。“我想让你更直观地体会到，我干你的意愿到底有多么强烈。”

  
    布鲁斯发出了一身喘息，他在哈尔的压制下小幅度地拧动着腰，几乎是有些急切地在哈尔身上磨蹭着自己。哈尔的手顺着他的腰下滑到他的臀部，威胁性地拍了一巴掌：“别动。”他嘶声警告着。但布鲁斯并不是一个乐于合作的对象。他在哈尔的怀中扭动着，不安分地试探着哈尔的耐心。

  
    那幅束具从布鲁斯的手腕上延展开来，固定住他的上半身，然后就像是被一根看不见的绳索牵引着一般朝上升起，布鲁斯不情不愿地被拉离了哈尔，在他的臀部离开哈尔的腿的一瞬间发出了惋惜的声音。但在哈尔抬起膝盖缓慢地磨蹭着他的裆部时，布鲁斯的最后一点不满也消失了，他催促着哈尔，扭动着腰胯，期盼着被给予更直接的刺激。

  
    哈尔觉得自己原本就不太多的耐心正在被布鲁斯消磨殆尽，他摸索着布鲁斯衣裤之间的缝隙，用手指勾拽住布鲁斯裤子的边缘，然后在布鲁斯的惊叹声中将他的裤子扯了下来。布鲁斯的阴茎还没还得及在空气中弹动那么一下，就被哈尔吞进了嘴里。哈尔蠕动着舌头摩擦着布鲁斯的柱身，控制着喉部的肌肉挤压着布鲁斯的头部，在布鲁斯的赞叹声中吞得更深，然后在布鲁斯按捺不住前后挺动时将自己从布鲁斯的欲望上抽离了。

  
    布鲁斯挣扎着抗议，但哈尔完全不为所动。他揉捏布鲁斯的臀部，将手指插入布鲁斯的臀缝之间触碰着那紧紧闭合的入口。

  
    “你想要什么？”哈尔询问着，指尖压入布鲁斯的后穴小幅度地打着圈，“告诉我你想要什么，告诉我你为什么要把我拉到你阴暗的巢穴来，告诉我你为什么想要我对你做这些。”

  
    布鲁斯突然笑了起来，他抬起一条腿，轻轻地踏上哈尔的裆部。他的战靴没有扣紧，随着他蹭踏的动作轻轻地晃动着，战靴的底部沾着的泥尘在哈尔的制服上留下了一道脏兮兮的痕迹。布鲁斯低着头看着哈尔。“满足我。”他拖长了声音慢吞吞地说，“满足我我就告诉你为什么。”

  
    哈尔觉得自己硬得发疼，他从没有像此刻这般急切地想操把什么人钉在自己的欲望上，他仿佛听到了自己脑内那根名叫理智的弦绷紧时发出的嘎吱声，他提醒着自己不要失控。“我会的。”他说，“我会把你的屁股填满，我会让你哭着喊出我的名字，然后老老实实地向我交待一切。”

  
    那块包裹着布鲁斯上半身的绿色扩散得更大了，它托起了布鲁斯的双腿，将他的双腿分开，把他的整个臀部都展示在了哈尔的面前，然后缓慢地沉降了下来。托住布鲁斯的绿光在布鲁斯的腿接触到椅子的扶手时迅速地褪去了，取而代之的是出现在布鲁斯背后的与哈尔正倚靠着的完全一样的椅背。布鲁斯身前的绿光变动着，幻化出一双手，从布鲁斯的衣摆处潜了进去，按揉抚弄着布鲁斯的胸膛。布鲁斯颤抖着靠在椅背上，他的双手徒劳地在背后挣动着，搭在扶手上的双腿勉力支撑着他身体的重量。

  
    哈尔的灯戒擦刮着布鲁斯的欲望，凹凸不平的戒面蹭着布鲁斯的底端一路往上，直至抵住布鲁斯的头部。一道绿芒随着他的动作缓慢地扩展着，贴着布鲁斯的柱体延伸。布鲁斯要求哈尔加快动作，但哈尔不为所动。他撸动着布鲁斯，按揉着布鲁斯的头部，直到布鲁斯的前液沾湿了他的整只手，才摸索着朝布鲁斯的臀瓣间探去。而那道在布鲁斯的欲望上蔓延开来的绿色迅速地收紧，箍住了布鲁斯，那些细小而光滑的分枝时不时地搔刮着他，甚至试探着刺入了顶端的小孔。

  
    布鲁斯的头朝后仰起，他喘息着把自己埋进了那一整片绿光之中。那些能量体并不像看上去那般冰冷，它们散发着如同那绿色的光芒一般柔和又不容忽视的温度，布鲁斯有一种被哈尔整个包住了的错觉。

  
    哈尔用中指抵住布鲁斯的穴口，缓慢但坚定地插了进去。布鲁斯发出一声长长的叹息，他的体内就如同哈尔想象的那般温暖紧致。哈尔能感觉到布鲁斯的穴口推拒排挤着他的灯戒，将它从指节的中端推到了底部。哈尔用拇指抵着灯戒缓慢地转动着，同时弯起手指顶弄着布鲁斯的内部。

  
    布鲁斯不由得夹紧了臀部，颤抖着绷紧了双腿。他能感觉到一根细长的棒状物贴着哈尔的手指插进了他的体内，那绝对不是人类的手指，至少不会是哈尔的。那根棒子刺得太深了，深得让人无法忽视它的存在，现在布鲁斯可以肯定哈尔是存了心要折磨他了。哈尔弯曲晃动着他的手指，但那根棒子却被他的手指带动着搅动着布鲁斯的内部，这种从身体深处传来的颤栗在一瞬间席卷了布鲁斯，他发出了一声类似于哀鸣的呻吟。

  
    但哈尔并没有就此放过他，那根棒子缓慢地涨大，逐渐填满了布鲁斯的后穴。但它并没有停止扩张，而是继续拓展着自己的领地，一点一点地撑开了布鲁斯。就在布鲁斯觉得自己就要被撕裂了的时候，那根棒子却迅速地缩小了，哈尔的手指抽了出去，随即顶入的却是他那火热的欲望。

  
    哈尔向上顶弄着，蹭着那根被他遗留在布鲁斯体内的细棒捅进深处再抽出。他掐着布鲁斯的腰把他拉向自己，又按着布鲁斯的腿把他推开。那些覆盖在布鲁斯身上的翠色被哈尔注入了思想，它们如同哈尔所想的那样收紧又放松，缠绕着布鲁斯，磨蹭着他，逼着他发出让人愉悦细碎呻吟。哈尔把手伸到布鲁斯的背后，摸索着扣住他的手。他把额头抵在布鲁斯的胸前，感受着衣物下那些绿色实体的颤动。

  
    高潮似乎来得很快，布鲁斯的阴茎颤动着，在那些动作灵巧的绿色针芒的刺激下释放了。他颤抖着射了出来，那些邪恶的枝条挤压着他撸动着他，直到布鲁斯哭叫着被榨出了最后一滴。随即那片绿光就如同它出现时一般突然地消失了，布鲁斯落了下来，砸在了哈尔的身上。哈尔的欲望借由着这个动作捅进了前所未有的深处，他毫不留情地破开了布鲁斯颤抖着缩紧的肠道，在布鲁斯的体内射了出来。

  
    哈尔用一个别扭的姿势搂着布鲁斯，他那只不便行动的手夹在他俩中间。那些之前奇迹般地消失来的疼痛又回来了，那些疑问也是，但哈尔只能感觉到疲累。布鲁斯的腿圈着他，脚踝沿着他的脊背缓慢地磨蹭着，那些因为战争和伤痛而流失了的精力又缓慢地回到了他的体内，他重新振作了起来。

  
    “之前我去了那些外星怪物的老巢。”布鲁斯突然开口了，哈尔懒洋洋地哼了一声，他的衣服已经被汗水和精液给毁了，但他不想动。

  
    “我找到了超人，但我去得有些迟了。他们已经给超人的脑子里灌入了一些东西，而我没能及时地阻止他们。”布鲁斯继续说着，“虽然我最后还是成功地把超人救了下来，但他已经有些混乱了。”

  
    “我是被那些怪物带过去的，我不知道该怎么回来。”布鲁斯顿了顿，“然后我看见了虫洞那一头的你们，我看见了你。”

  
    布鲁斯抓住哈尔搁在他后腰上的手，捧到自己面前：“我看见了这枚戒指散发出来的光芒，那翠绿色的希望之光。那个时候我就想着……”

  
    布鲁斯倾身向前，他的额头抵着哈尔的，嘴唇在哈尔的嘴唇上轻轻蹭过。

  
    “……想着要让这奇迹一样的光芒带领着我找到回家的路。”

 

END


End file.
